You Are My Sunshine
by Ann Parker
Summary: Winner of 2016 Best OC-Driven Story in PCAs. Companion piece to "Partners." Moments between Reid and his daughter Elizabeth Rose. Appearances from JJ, Henry, and others over time. He never thought he'd be a father. Now that he is, how will Reid handle the up and downs that come with that new title, particularly with his own flesh and blood (and genes)? Father/Daughter story.
1. A Dream - Minutes Old

**A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds…you know the drill. I do, however, own Elizabeth Rose, although some of her is credited to my niece and nephews.**

 **This is a companion piece to "Partners," taking place in my "Second Chances" universe. It won't be updated as regularly as "Partners" – just as a moment comes to me so you may want to add it to your alerts. It will be character driven, not plot, with its primary focus on Reid and his daughter, Elizabeth Rose (Ella). JJ, Henry, and the others will make appearances, and perhaps even take over a chapter here and there, but the Father/Daughter relationship will be the focus. Although this chapter starts at her birth, it likely won't follow a chronological order, but rather skip around as inspiration hits. Ella's age will always be stated at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **A shout out to _mabelreid_ , who's "Memoirs of a Godfather" and some discussions we've had inspired this story idea. If you haven't read that, I recommend it.**

 **The title comes from a cherished memory with my own father, who used to sing _"You are my Sunshine"_ to me at night. Although it's a Johnny Cash song, and it's actually about a lost love, I'll always associate the chorus with lying in my bed as my dad kissed my forehead and lulled me to sleep with his off key but lovely voice. He was – and is – a pretty amazing guy, which is likely why I haven't found my own version of Spencer Reid in my life, expectations pretty high. We all know Reid would be an amazing father, just like my own, so it seemed fitting to honor him, and my own, with that lovely memory.**

 **For those unfamiliar with the song, here is the chorus. It may come up later on so I wanted everyone familiar with it.**

 ** _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_**  
 ** _You make me happy when skies are gray_**  
 ** _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_**  
 ** _Please don't take my sunshine away_**

 **As always, please read and review! Now, on with the cuteness.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dream

Age: minutes old

* * *

It felt like a _dream_.

The first time he held his daughter – _his_ daughter – it didn't feel real.

How had this happened? Of course, he knew the biology behind it all; having obviously been there at the moment of her conception, but _how_ had this happened?

When he was in his early twenties, the idea of having a child was unappealing to him. At the time, he was more concerned about his own survival in the world, too self-absorbed to consider bringing another life into the world and putting their needs ahead of his own. Maybe self-absorbed wasn't the right word…self-preservation, perhaps. He was so worried then about following in the foot steps of his mother that he didn't really even open himself up to the _idea_ of love, of parenthood, of a family of his own.

So how did he get here?

One word: Henry.

Well, make that two: JJ _and_ Henry.

Having his friend, the woman who had secretly captured his heart a long time ago, have such faith and revere for him to put her newborn son in his charge as godfather had changed his life. When he held that little baby boy he felt the weight that his new title bestowed upon him. He felt this need to protect, to encourage, to love this bundle in blue. It was a feeling that was foreign to him. He may have been in love with the baby's mom, but he knew that was unrequited love. This, however…he had a good chance of that love being returned as Henry grew up.

Eventually feeling that love returned in smiles, hugs, giggles, and when Henry was old enough, the actual words, made him finally feel that desire to someday have this as his own. But, that meant giving up the love for the boy's mom so he could make room for another.

Or so he thought.

He wasn't sure if he believed in God, a higher being that could impact the lives of his believers. But, he was a believer of the universe, of science. Of how one, seemingly small or even meaningless event can cause the domino effect of something much larger. He believed in how the flap of a butterfly's wings in California could have a cascading effect and lead to a tsunami in Japan. He believed in how atoms, small and not very impactful themselves, could join together to create stars, galaxies, and the _universe_ when put together.

As he looked over his life, he could pinpoint that _exact_ event – when something fairly insignificant led to this very significant one right now.

A tornado in Kansas.

If they hadn't had such severe weather during that case when Henry was sick, JJ would have gone home during the case. She wouldn't have been standing by the window, worrying about her son, while they waited out the storm. Morgan wouldn't have been there to nudge him to talk to her. Which, in turn, probably would have kept him from visiting Henry that weekend when Will left. Would he have even left? Knowing what he knew now about their relationship, they probably would have gotten to that breaking point, but when? Would he have finally moved on when she was finally available?

Talking to her – hugging and comforting her – that night at the station, seemed like a small event between two friends still trying to repair their damaged relationship. It was _really_ the start of something new between two people in love, even if they hadn't acted on those feelings yet.

Those feelings that led him to today.

He watched as the nurses helped Dr. Ferguson clean up his little girl some, barely remembering cutting her umbilical cord. Soon she was placed in JJ's arms and he reached out, gently touching this life he helped create. She shared some of his DNA. In the very back corners of his mind, he hoped that wasn't a curse, but mostly he just couldn't believe he had helped produce this beautiful life before him.

After a few minutes, the nurses took her back so they could do her official check over and finish cleaning her up before swaddling her in a warm blanket. It was during that time that another helped JJ into a wheelchair and gently escorted them into a new room; out of the delivery room. He felt this desire to go back to where his daughter was to make sure she was safe. He was almost back out he door, in fact, when a nurse wheeled in his daughter in the basinet. He barely heard JJ encouraging him to hold their baby, his body already taken over with that exact desire.

He gently, carefully – and admittedly, a little nervously – picked up his little girl and cradled her in his arms. She fussed a little, still figuring out life outside of the womb, and his instinctually rocked her. "Hello Elizabeth Rose."

Her eyes opened as she settled, responding to his voice. He held her gaze for a moment and the world stopped.

It felt like a _dream_.

His heart swelled with love and awe as he realized it wasn't a dream. It was very _real_. This was _his_ life.

He was a _father_.

And she was his _daughter_.

His light, his beacon, his… _sunshine_.


	2. Bedtime Story - 15 Months

A/N: This contains _very_ vague spoilers in "Partners," towards the beginning of season 10 (about 30 chapters away as of April 2016 posting). Mainly in that some of this will reappear, but you'll see what Henry/JJ/Sandy are up to during this moment instead.

* * *

"Bedtime Story"

Age: Fifteen months

* * *

Reid kept his gaze on the book in his hands, even though he was secretly watching Ella climb onto the couch. She was struggling a little bit given how tall the couch was, but he'd seen her do it enough that he didn't help. Finally, she got onto the seat of the couch and crawled over to him. He continued to pretend he didn't see her as she lifted his arm and crawled into his lap, sitting down to face the book as well.

She looked up at him. "Dada, Ree De!" She moved her hands for the sign 'book.'

He couldn't have stopped the grin that crossed his face even if he had tried. "You want me to read to you?" She nodded, curling into his chest. "Should we get ready for bed and go up and read for a bit?"

"Yes!"

Reid set his book down, kissing the top of her head as he scooped her up and stood. After the pair said good night to the rest, Reid took her upstairs and into her room. "What pajamas do you want to wear tonight?"

Ella ran over to the pajama drawer and pulled out Flying Tardis pajamas from her godmother. "Who!"

Reid chuckled. "That's my girl." Ella handed them to him and he helped her strip before he changed her diaper and redressed her. "What socks?" Ella ran to that drawer and pulled out pink frilly ones from Garcia. Reid raised an eyebrow at he choice but helped her put them on. "Alright, let's brush our teeth."

"O.K. Dada!" She ran off to the bathroom, Reid following behind her. He picked her up so she could sit on the counter. He put a little toothpaste on her teaching brush and wet the bristles before he handed it to her. These mundane, domestic evenings were some of his favorites. He knew he delighted JJ with how much he enjoyed putting Ella to bed, but she never said a word since she cherished those times as well, remembering when she'd read 'Baby Star' to Henry. She went about brushing her teeth for a few seconds before trying to hand it back. Reid crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Ella stuck out her bottom lip, a look inherited from her mother.

"The sooner you finish brushing your teeth well, Ella, the sooner we read."

Ella sighed and nodded, doing a better job. He handed her a cup after she spit to rinse her mouth. Lastly, he gently brushed her hair, trying to do a better job of caring for her soft, light brown curls than he did for his own. Then he helped her down and she took his hand, pulling him to her parents' room.

The pair got comfortable on the bed with Ella leaned into his side, her head resting on his chest and her small hand resting over his heart. He grabbed a book off of the stack on his nightstand, having been reading his girl the classics just like his mom. He figured reading the larger words would speed up her language skills given how quickly she was retaining sign language.

Tonight it was Proust. " _For a long time, I used to go to bed early. Sometimes, when I had put out my candle, my eyes would close so quickly that I had not even time to say to myself, 'I'm falling asleep'_."

He smiled as he heard a happy sigh escape her as he continued, her eyes wide as she looked at the pages, even though he knew she could only sight identify some of the words at this point. A few more pages and he could see she was starting to get sleepy. He particularly loved moments like this, this quiet bonding time with his daughter. Memories of his own childhood always hit him during times like this, thinking of his good times with his mom. During one of their phone calls, he had told her he had started this with Ella and he swore it sounded like she was crying.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he sighed. Shifting the book over to his other hand, he dug on the phone to see Garcia's message. Ella tilted her head up, her sleepy eyes looking up at her dad. "No 'top, dada." She yawned after that.

"I'm sorry sweet girl. I have to go help someone else's little girl or boy." Ella stuck her lip out again. "I know, but I bet Grandma will read to you." She nodded and rubbed her eyes. He closed the book and set it back down on the table, scooping her up as he stood. Ella curled into his chest.

"Wove you dada," she murmured.

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat as he kissed the top of her head. "Love you too Elizabeth Rose. I promise we'll read more when I come back, okay?" She nodded as he headed downstairs.


	3. Calming Voice - 10 Days Old

"Calming Voice"

Age: 10 days old

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

JJ bit her lip to keep from laughing at the slightly terrified tone in her husband's voice. Thankfully, he couldn't see her face since she was bent over tying her tennis shoes. "Spence, you and Ella are going to be _fine_. Did you think you'd never be left alone with her?" Finished with her shoes, she stood up and met his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, that would be completely illogical. I guess I just didn't think it would be so soon…"

JJ wrinkled her brow. "What's got you so worried? You've done fantastic so far and I know you have all your experiences with Henry stored in that brain of yours."

Reid bit his lip, looking into his wife's eyes. "He was never this… _new_ …when I was left with him. Even then, I had Garcia with me until he was older. I wasn't even alone with him until he was three, JJ. She's 10 days old. What if something goes wrong?" He sighed.

JJ shook her head, saddened by his lack of confidence. The moment she saw him hold their daughter after her birth, picking her up so gently and with such love in his eyes, she was never worried. He still had things to learn, but she was confident he could handle Ella by himself. This seemed like a good time to test it since she knew they'd only be gone an hour, two max.

"Exactly, Spence, she's 10 days old. She's mainly going to sleep, eat, and make dirty diapers right now. You're good with the diapers, there's nothing to do when she's sleeping and I just nursed her and pumped a bottle earlier if she gets hungry while I'm gone. Mom, Henry and I won't be gone that long." The three blonds were off to get Henry's school supplies. JJ had wanted to save that activity to do with her son, excited _and_ a little melancholy at the thought of her boy starting kindergarten in a few days. Sandy was an extra set of hands and eyes since JJ was still a little tired and recovering.

"We go get backpack, Mommy?" Henry appeared.

Reid sighed, knowing she was right. He would just have to swallow his anxiety. "You sure are, bud. You be good for mom and grandma, okay?"

Henry nodded. "I will Spence!" He tugged on JJ's shirt. "Let's go!"

JJ smiled at Henry and turned back to her husband. "You're going to do great, Spence. Ella loves and trusts you. I have no doubt in your ability to care for our baby girl." She planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Love you."

He smiled at her reassuring words. "Thanks. Love you too."

JJ released her arms from around his neck and offered one to their son. "Come on Henry, let's go. Who do you want on your backpack? Mader?" she asked as they headed out the door. Reid was sure the boy answered, but he didn't even register it as he watched the group disappear.

He glanced down at the baby monitor in his hand, Ella currently taking a nap, and hoped his wife was right. Maybe he should go check on her, just to be sure? No. One piece of advice he quickly learned from Sandy was to not disturb a sleeping baby. He bit his lip, trying to resist that urge. Drumming his free hand on his leg, he walked into the library, hoping to find a book to settle his mind. He moved that hand to run over the different well-read, memorized, titles, not fully registering the names. He was walking past the second long row of books when a soft cry through the monitor stopped his movements. He happened to look to see where his hand had stopped and a smile crept across his face. Pulling the book off the shelf, he took it with him up the stairs.

He set the book on their bed, along with the monitor, as he bent over the bassinet and gently picked up the third female to ever fully steal his heart. He suspected the other two were more than happy to make room for her, just as his mother was thrilled to make room for JJ. "What's wrong Elizabeth Rose?" he asked even though he knew he'd not get an answer back.

Ella cried some more as he rocked her, her nose pinched up on her face. He'd seen that look before from her mother and it tugged on his heartstrings just as much as it did when JJ was upset. "Are you wet, sweet girl?" He took her to the changing table in the nursery, gently removing her bottom half from her purple onesie. Ella continued to cry as he checked her diaper, revealing that wasn't the problem. Reid bit his lip as he redressed his daughter. "You shouldn't be hungry, Ella, you were just fed less than a half hour ago." He didn't see her putting her hand near her mouth. He offered her the pacifier as he took her back into his arms, but she spit it out. Okay, definitely not hungry.

Her cry got a little louder and he sighed. He hadn't even made it fifteen minutes alone with her before he was at a loss. He walked back into their bedroom for a moment, hoping his movement helped. It didn't. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to not freak out. Then heard JJ's voice in his head from when he held one month old Henry years ago.

 _Relax, Spence, if you're tense, he'll be tense. Babies can sense body language. Take a deep breath. He'll settle down once he feels you are calm, making him feel safe in your embrace._

Reid took a deep breath, relaxing some. Opening his eyes, he gently rocked Ella and looked down at her. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. "What's wrong, Elizabeth Rose? Why are you upset? Is it because mommy left? She'll be back with Henry and Grandma soon, don't you worry. We can handle it being just the two of us for a bit, right?" He noticed that as he had continued to talk, her cries had slowly faded. Now, she was quiet, just keeping eye contact. He smiled. "Finally someone that likes my ramblings besides your mommy. Well, and Henry." It warmed his heart in a way he couldn't explain that his voice seemed to calm her. Ella's mouth seemed to try to smile and he did as well. He happened to catch the book on the bed out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm, should I read you a story? Would you like that?" Ella cooed. Reid smiled to himself as he carried her downstairs, leaving the book. It was long since stored in his mind anyway. He began to recite from memory the tale of a reclusive miser, finding redemption through the love of an abandoned child. He knew his tale was a little different, but the parallel wasn't lost on him either. It may have been Henry's love initially, but Ella's love was opening his heart in new ways; ways he didn't know was possible. The pair had gotten comfortable in his chair, holding eye contact until she eventually fell asleep listening to her father's voice.

He kept talking however, enjoying the book in his mind even more so now that he could relate to it better. He knew he should have taken her back upstairs, but he just didn't have the heart to put her down. She didn't sleep long again, this time being hungry when she woke up. He warmed her bottle and continued to 'read' to her as he fed her. When she was finished, he burped her and carried her back upstairs, all while still telling her the tale of Silas Marner.

She soon required changing, which he easily completed just like JJ said he could. Then he took a seat in the rocking chair in the nursery and continued on. This time, when he could tell she was asleep, he bent down and kissed her forehead gently. He rocked her for a few more minutes. He paused in his reciting of the book, but did voice the quote that had popped into his head when his fingers had first stopped on the novel. He knew his life wasn't quite like Silas' but it seemed fitting nonetheless. He couldn't wait to help Ella's mind grow in understanding and wisdom; to watch her life mature and flourish.

" _As the child's mind was growing into knowledge, his mind was growing into memory; as her life unfolded, his soul, long stupefied in a cold, narrow prison, was unfolding too, and trembling gradually into full consciousness."_

* * *

 **A/N: The book is _Silas Marner_ by George Eliot**


	4. Perfect - 1 Years Old

"Perfect"

One Year Old

* * *

Reid smiled as Ella slapped her hands on the water beside her float, splashing both of them, and giggling in the process. He watched as her feet kicked around in the pool below her. He cupped his hands and made a small wave to make her float shift and she laughed in delight. "Dada!"

"Yes Birthday Girl?" He leaned in, pulling back her sunhat and dipping it into the water. He ran a hand over her hair before kissing her forehead. Ella smiled up at him when he pulled back. Wringing out some of the water, he put the hat back on her, chuckling when she squealed at the feeling of water on her head. He knew this would keep her cool for a bit. She reached for a toy nearby and pushed it down, only to have it pop back up. The laws of buoyancy and floatation were intriguing her. Reid smiled as he took her in.

He couldn't believe she was a year old. 365 days. 8,760 hours…give or take. He knew technically she had two more hours do go before she was biologically one, but that didn't really matter right now. She had changed so much in that short time. He remembered being fascinated with Henry's development, but watching her grow had been a whole new level captivation. Every single day seemed like there was a subtle change to notice, to catalog. When she learned something new, so did he. It mesmerized him, watching her learn, whether it be something like objects disappearing and reappearing with peekaboo or a motor skill like learning to crawl, or more recently, walk. Admittedly, he took the most pride in her cognitive growth, excited by her ability to retain and properly use close to two dozen sign language words at this point. Her oral vocabulary was also growing, which he loved watching expand as well.

"Dada!" She splashed a little harder, getting his attention since he had drifted into his thoughts some. He smiled and spun her around in the pool, getting giggles in thanks. Every time she said his 'name' – this new title that he cherished having now – it made his heart grow. Now he understood how his mom felt about him when she'd make comments about 'why mess with perfection.' Not that he'd mind if they had more kids, but Ella was perfect in his mind. So was Henry, each were in their own way. He was sure that each of them had flaws, no human being can _actually_ be perfect, but in his eyes there were none. She was _perfect_ , and would continue to be so as she continued to grow and develop.

He ran a hand over her cheek and then down her neck, shoulder and arm until he was holding her small hand in his. She smiled and waved it up and down with hers. Leaning forward again, he kissed her other cheek. "I love you so much, Elizabeth Rose. Happy Birthday my sweet girl," he murmured. Ella patted her free, wet hand on his cheek.

"Wove dada."

Reid grinned widely. "Love you too, Ella."

"Mama!"

Reid turned to see JJ making her way across Rossi's pool to them as Ella splashed. "Hi Birthday girl!" He needed to remember to thank her for this amazing gift later.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know. Felt the urge to post something in this story and was editing the chapter this is connected to in "Partners" and so this was created.**


	5. Comfort - 18 Months

"Comfort"

Age: 18 Months

* * *

Reid stared at the chessboard in their library as he sat in his chair. He still couldn't believe Gideon was gone. When he first met the man, he was quickly in awe of his knowledge, which wasn't a common feeling for young genius since he was usually ahead of everyone in the room, not that he would boast about that. Still, Gideon never ceased to surprise him with his guidance, his wisdom, even if sometimes it confused his more analytical brain. How Gideon used chess to read people, read _him_ , instead of calculating the next few moves based on probability like Reid did was testament to how different they approached the game. It also reminded Reid of how much the senior profiler taught him, even though their time together was shorter than Reid wanted…needed. It spoke volumes to Reid that he had only beaten Gideon at chess twice – on his birthday when he was going to ask JJ out on their first date and when Gideon came over to reunite with the team and meet…

"Dada?"

Ella stared at her favorite man, uncertain. Reid caught the tone in her voice – confused and almost a little scared – and that's when he realized he had tears streaming down his face. He scooped her up and set her in his lap. "Hey sweet girl." He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

When he pulled back, she shifted so she was facing him and put her hands on both side of his face. "Sad dada?" He nodded. "Why?"

Reid frowned. He knew what he should say, but had hoped to not have this conversation with her just yet. Now, he was grateful they _did_ have it with Henry a few months ago, although he wished the boy didn't have a reference point to it so soon. He glanced down at the chessboard again, a photo with Gideon there and picked it up. "This is our friend Jason. He was at your birthday party." He paused as Ella studied the photo and nodded. "I'm sad because he died two weeks ago and now I don't get to see or talk to him anymore." His talk and chess game with Rossi and JJ's comforting touch had helped, but the grief was still fresh, still raw. He knew it would take some time before he didn't tear up at the thought of his lost father figure.

Ella looked at _her_ father and patted his cheeks again. "No be sad, dada be happy." She leaned in close and kissed his cheek.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he kissed her cheek back. "I will be, Ella. I just miss him and sometimes I will be sad and cry, but its okay." He ran a hand through her hair. "Hugs and kisses make me feel happy so if you see me being sad, this is a good way to help, okay?"

Ella smiled and turned so she could curl back into his chest, her head now tucked under her father's chin. Reid tightened his grip on her. "I give good hug and kissy."

Reid smiled softly, kissing the top of her head. "You give the best, Ella, thank you." He wiped his cheeks off and let out a deep breath, thankful for his daughter's comfort. Thankful for the support he had in his family, immediate and BAU, to help him with this. With their help, he'd eventually be able to simply smile when he thought of Jason Gideon.

After a moment, Ella pulled back and Reid looked down to catch her eyes. "Read book?"

Reid chuckled and nodded. "Sure, Ella, we can go read. What story would you like today?"


	6. Fairy Godfather - 26 Months

**A/N: Spoiler Alert for Partners! This takes place during early season 11. There will be subtle references to some things going on at that time, specifically some of my AU changes for the season, but they shouldn't be too much. I tried to set it up so it you may have to _squint_ to see them, lol.**

 **Also, I don't think Morgan ever really referenced Clooney much past the early seasons so I'm being optimistic and saying he was a puppy in he beginning of the show so he's still around. He's also a English Bulldog like Shemar's dogs.**

* * *

"Fairy Godfather"  
26 Months  
 _Featuring_ : Morgan and Garcia

* * *

"Auntie Penny!"

Morgan chuckled at the sight of Garcia already on his doorstep. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how much she was speeding in order to beat them here. He was pretty confident that he left the Reid household before she left her apartment and he had a shorter drive. He quickly unbuckled Ella from her car seat and set her on the ground. He watched her scamper up the yard and up the few steps of his front porch, soon in his best friend's arms.

"Princess Ella! How are you Peaches?" Garcia asked, lifting the girl up onto her hip. Morgan smiled to himself before he grabbed Ella's overnight and activities bags. He wondered if as she got older and started to show more of the traits of her father he suspected she inherited – and of course he was thinking of nothing but the _good_ ones – if Garcia's nicknames for her would start to reflect her pet names for Reid more than her names for JJ.

"I good, Unca De-ek say we get pizza!" By this point, Morgan had closed the distance between the girls and himself and unlocked his door.

Garcia grinned at him as she carried her into the house, Morgan holding the door open for them like a gentleman. He also took Garcia's bag from her. "He did?"

"Yep! We watch sing no-man too!"

Morgan chuckled as he set Ella's and Garcia's bags in his living room. He knew he'd probably regret it later, but he had a hard time saying no to her. So when she asked if they could watch _Frozen_ and play dress up tonight, he let her pack them. "Yes, Sugar, we'll watch Elza and Anna after dinner. You want to play with Clooney for a bit while I order our food?"

Garcia set her down as the brunette toddler cheered. "Puppy!"

Clooney climbed out of his bed and slowly walked over to her, his tail wagging as he licked her hand. Ella giggled and hugged the bulldog, petting him gently down his back like she had been taught long ago. Morgan smiled at the sight despite the fact that he was worried about his loyal friend. He knew Clooney was probably not going to be with him for too much longer, almost 13 years old. Garcia looked up at him and smiled. It faltered a little because she could see the look on his face. He shook his head of those thoughts and winked at her, trying to reassure her that he was okay. He pulled out his phone, sneaking into the dining room to order the vegetarian pizza with some chicken wings for himself.

After he hung up, he reentered the living room, finding his two favorite ladies on the couch. He could tell that Garcia had picked up Clooney, helping him up on the couch. His dog had taken claim of Ella, his head in her lap as she pet him. Neither of them noticed he had reentered the room yet. "We make you pincess-y too, Cooney?"

Garcia chuckled. "I did pack nail polish, Peaches. Maybe Uncle Derek will let us paint Clooney's nails?" Morgan shook his head and continued to listen as she leaned down and whispered. "Or maybe even his."

"Petty nails!" Ella cheered, making Clooney's head pop up at the high pitch noise.

Morgan sighed, rubbing his face. God help him, he'd probably let that angel do that to him too. Having his original baby girl there to shoot him her puppy dog eyes wasn't going to help him stand firm either. "Okay Princess Ella, Queen Penelope, our food will be here in about forty minutes." He slid onto his couch next to Ella and Clooney, petting the dog on his head. "What should we do before it gets here?"

Ella shifted in her seat and wiggled her way over until she was in his lap. Then she stared up at him with her big chocolate eyes. Morgan ran a hand through her light brown hair. The more it grew, the more wavy curls it took on. It made him wonder if Reid had any photos of himself at this age because he suspected she looked a lot like him. Although she had JJ's nose and chin, her wide smile, just like her eyes, was clearly coming from her dad's genetics. She reached up and put a hand on his cheek.

"We pwease paint nails?"

"Who's nails do you want to paint?" Morgan countered, although he knew the answer.

She batted her eyelashes at him. _That_ he knew she didn't learn from her dad. He _hoped_ she didn't know how to use that to her advantage already or he was going to have to have a serious talk with the woman sitting on the couch with them. "You and puppy?"

Morgan smiled when he heard Garcia stifle a giggle. He'd have to get back at her somehow. "Let's spare Clooney okay?" Ella stuck out her bottom lip, but nodded.

"You?"

Morgan met Garcia's eyes, ignoring her giant smirk. "You bring polish remover as well?" She nodded. Morgan looked back down at his god baby girl. "Yes, Ella, you can paint my nails."

Ella clapped. "Yay!"

* * *

"You, Princess, are a mess," Morgan chuckled as Ella took another bite of her cut up pizza chunks, finishing her plate. She had pizza sauce covering her cheeks and fingers. Ella smiled at him as she chewed and then took a sip of her milk from her sippy cup. The group had finished painting their nails and had read a little before the doorbell had rung.

"Ah!" she whispered when she finished drinking and swallowed her bite. "Ice ceam now?"

Garcia opened her mouth, but Morgan cut her off. "Nah uh, Missy. We're getting you bathed and into your pajamas first. Then we can have dessert while we watch the movie, okay?" He handed her a napkin and smiled as she tried to wipe her face off.

"'K Unca De-ek!" She tried to hand him the napkin back. He smiled and shook his head, getting up and getting a wet rag. He soon had her hands and faces cleaned off.

"I'll clean up the kitchen and get set up in the living room, King Derek," Garcia offered. He smiled and nodded, picking up the toddler.

"Let's go get a bath, Sweetie."

* * *

"Nails petty!" Ella stated as Morgan helped her dry off after playing in the tub for ten minutes. She ran a few of her fingers with blue nails over Morgan's now purple ones.

Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, Ella, my nails are very pretty. You and Auntie Penny did a great job." He helped her slip into her pull up before taking out her brush and gently combed through her wet curls. "Let's get you dressed and then we can watch Elza and Olaf."

"Yay!"

He helped her slip into her purple and teal pajama pants and short sleeve shirt. As he pulled out her socks, he chuckled at the tutu that came out of the bag as well. "Ella, I don't think this is part of your pajamas."

"Yes, pjs!" She took the skirt and put it on over top of her pants. "I petty now too!"

Morgan smiled. "You are always beautiful, Elizabeth, and don't you ever forget it, okay?" She smiled and nodded. "You are also so smart and kind too, which is just as important as being pretty, okay?"

Ella tilted her head and looked at him for a second. He briefly wondered if he had gotten too deep for the young girl. He just wanted to help instill into her that she was worth more than just her looks and thought he should start early. "O.K!" She reached over to one of her favorite men and hugged him around his neck, kissing his cheek.

Morgan smiled as he hugged her to him, grabbing the socks so he could just carry them down with her. Someday he really hoped he had a little munchkin like this himself. "Love you Ella," he murmured, kissing her cheek as he carried her downstairs.

"Wove you too," she replied. Morgan swallowed the small lump in his throat. Yep, he really was ready for a family. But, just who would be the mother of those imaginary children in his head?

"Look at you, Princess Ella!"

Morgan chuckled, seeing that Garcia had changed into her own nightgown. She even had a crown on her head, taking it from Ella's activities bag. "Now you just need your crown. And King Derek needs to go change so we can watch our movie." Morgan handed the girl over her, along with the socks.

"I'll be right back, your Majesties," he bowed dramatically, getting giggles from both of them.

* * *

The trio got comfortable on the couch after he had changed, soon adjusting for Clooney to join them as well. Ella was resting her back and head on Morgan's chest with the aging four-legged friend stretched out next to her lower body so she could pet his back as she watched the movie. Clooney's head was resting in Garcia's lap so he could enjoy double the petting, his favorite lady knowing just how to scratch him by his ears.

"I'm not sure who is enjoying movie night more, you, Princess, or Clooney," Morgan joked.

"Pince Cooney!" Ella cheered, correcting him. Garcia smiled, snagging a photo of the trio next to her.

"Excuse me, Prince Clooney." The dog briefly looked up at his master, but when he realized he wasn't asking him to do anything and wasn't supplying him with a treat, he quickly rested his head back down, leaning into Garcia's touch. Morgan hoped the dog appreciated the fact that he spared him from getting his nails painted.

These times with Ella took him back to when his sisters would try to rope him into their play when he was little. Somehow he was able to usually resist their charm, but not the pint size Reid kid next snuggling with him.

Ella cheered and giggled as the movie progressed, pointing out her favorite scenes until they hit the well-known song from the movie. "Sing King De-ek, sing! Dance!" she pleaded. Morgan shot a look at Garcia, who grinned.

"Yes, won't you please sing and dance for us King Derek? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She batted her eyelashes at him. He knew she _knew_ just what she was doing, hopefully unlike the toddler earlier.

"Pwease?" Ella asked again. "Sing? Dance?"

Morgan sighed and grabbed the remote, backing up the movie a little. Then he picked up the girl and started to dance around the living room with her. Ella's giggle made his heart fill with love and the duo started to belt out the song. They didn't see Garcia taping their performance. Eventually he put her down so she could dance on her own and she ran over and grabbed Garcia's hand.

"Auntie Penny, dance!" She pulled his best friend off the couch who scooped her up. He pulled them both back into his embrace, twirling them both around as they sang the tail end of the song. "…the cold never bothered me anyway!"

As the music faded to make way for dialogue, Ella clapped. "Yay! Again?"

The adults smiled at her and then met each other's eyes. "Sure we can, Princess. Right King?"

Morgan grinned, "Of course, Queen." He separated from them to back the DVD up again and they quickly were swept up in singing and dancing around his coffee table.

This time when the song faded, Ella hugged him around his neck and kissed his cheek. Then she pulled back and looked intently into his eyes. He saw so much of her father's wise soul in her when she did that. She had eyes that could seem to read your thoughts, just like Reid's. Luckily he had gotten pretty good at reading Pretty Boy's eyes over the past decade as well, which helped him read Ella's. "You want ice cream now, don't you?"

Ella smiled. "Yes pwease!"

Garcia chuckled, extracting herself from his grasp. He couldn't help but feel a little chill when she did that. "Well then let's go get our dessert!" Morgan set her down and Ella ran off into his kitchen. He was quick to sling an arm around his baby girl's shoulders as they joined her.

"It's a good thing I can resist temptation since you've taken to keeping my freezer stocked, Royal Highness," Morgan teased. Garcia had been over not that long ago and added some different ice cream pints in his freezer for whenever she'd visit, something that had been happening a little more often over the past few months since Ella's birthday party. Not that either was ready to admit why that was happening just yet.

"Sugar, do you want vanilla, chocolate, mint chip, or moose tracks?" Garcia asked, ignoring his comment.

"Moose!"

Morgan dug out the bowls and spoons, passing her the scoop as well. Soon the three were sitting at his table, enjoying their treat. "Well, at least you're less of a mess this time," he teased his goddaughter as he wiped off her face when they were finished. Ella giggled at his comment. "Ready to finish the movie?" Ella nodded and reached up, allowing Morgan to scoop her into his arms. Garcia set their dishes in the sink before they made their way back to the couch.

This time, Morgan took the corner of the couch where he could prop up his feet and Ella sat on his lap instead of next to him. This allowed for Garcia to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They laughed and sang along to the movie for another half hour before he noticed Ella had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest and her hand over his heart.

As he bent down to kiss the top of her head, he felt Garcia gently cover the girl and herself – and him in the process – with a blanket. "Sleep well, Angel. Uncle Derek loves you so much," he whispered. He didn't see Garcia's eyes get misty at overhearing that. He held in a sigh, his mind drifting back to shortly before the two-year-old's party. He hoped _she_ was right and that he had this in his future sometime soon.

For now, he would continue to just be this Princess' fairy godfather.

And for now, it was enough.


	7. Always Things to Teach - 4 Years Old

"Always Things to Teach"  
Age: Four and a Half (~Early 2018)  
 _Featuring: Henry_

* * *

Reid watched as Henry was watching Ella after coming downstairs. He wondered when he might have to have this conversation with his eldest. Ella was sitting on the couch in the library, reading. Reading a book that was one of Henry's from a few years ago – a few years ahead of where she should be if she was normal. But, she wasn't _quite_ normal.

It wasn't long after her second birthday, when her spoken vocabulary started to grow at a rapid pace – even if her pronunciation of some of the words still needed work – that Reid had noticed it's growth was partly stemming from how fast she was picking up the written word. They soon found her reading books beyond her years. It had prompted a more detailed plan for her education, particularly when she started kindergarten this fall. They had already modified her preschool regimen with some additional home lesson plans Reid had designed.

As proud as he was of Ella, even if he was also a little concerned, he had been expecting the need to have this conversation with Henry some point soon. He was nearly five years older than her and if how Ella was now was any indication, there was the potential of her graduating high school at the same time as him – or at least well before she was eighteen. Reid _and_ JJ knew they wanted her to stay with her peers on a chronological level as much as possible, to have as much of a normal social life as possible, but that didn't mean they could hide where she was intellectually. They also knew this would impact Henry.

He silently closed the gap between him and the boy in question, gently setting a hand on his shoulder. Henry looked up at him though his glasses and Reid gestured for his son to follow him into the kitchen. Henry glanced once more at Ella before following his dad, taking a seat at one of the barstools by the kitchen island as Reid prepped some hot chocolate on this cold Wednesday evening.

"What's on your mind, Henry?"

Henry sighed, resting his head in his hand. "I'm stupid." Reid's eyes widened slightly, not expecting _that_ statement. Instead of immediately jumping to correct him, he waited him out, however. "She's reading things I read like three years ago Dad, but she's five years younger than me."

The teakettle whistled so Reid went about pouring the hot water into three cups, knowing he'd take one to Ella when it was cooled a little more. He spoke as he mixed in the chocolate powder. "Henry, just because she's reading ahead of her age, that doesn't make you stupid." He handed Henry a cup as he finished. "Careful, it's hot." Henry nodded, taking a sip after blowing on it. Reid took one too before he continued. "Or do I need to remind you that you are reading at a sixth grade level, also ahead of your peers."

Henry sighed. "I know, I guess I just…" He was struggling how to phrase what he was feeling. "I'm the big brother, I should be teaching her things, but I feel like there's nothing left."

Reid chuckled softly, getting a glare from the blond nine year old. "Henry, she's four and a half. There is still a great deal to teach her."

"But I don't know _it_ , Dad. She will know things before I learn about them in school. You do because you know everything. But I don't so what good am I to her?"

That made Reid frown. He walked around the island, taking a seat next to Henry. "First of all, you need to stop listening to your Uncle Derek – I don't know everything, just a lot." That got the tiniest of smiles as Henry took another sip of his drink. "And you are right, to a degree."

Henry looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting that response. His dad had gotten really good at honest but uplifting talks when he needed them so to hear him say he was _right_ about being no good to his sister was surprising. "Henry, you remember my story a few years ago about skipping grades in school and being bullied?" Henry nodded. "Well, it looks like Ella is taking after me some in that she's really smart, much smarter than a lot of people. But, that doesn't make you any _less_ smart."

Henry sighed, confused but trying to accept Reid's word. "Okay."

"Because she's _that_ smart, she's going to learn things at a faster rate than most."

"Like reading that book?"

Reid smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

"So at some point she _will_ know more than me," Henry sighed, that fear rising again. He looked down at the hot chocolate in his hands.

Reid put a finger under his chin, making him look at him. "Yes and no, Henry." The young boy wrinkled his brow. "At some point there will be things, like your subjects in school, things that you find in books that she may learn before you do. Those will be the things that you won't be able to teach her." He paused and let that sink in before continuing. " _But_ there will _always_ be things in the school of life that you will be able to teach her."

Henry tilted his head. "Like what?"

Reid smiled. "All kinds of things. I bet she would like to play soccer with you. You can teach her how to play – that's something she can't learn in a book. You can show her how to be helpful around the house with chores since she's at the age to start to do that now." That got him a smile and Reid had to hold in a laugh at that. "When you guys get older, you can help her figure out cope with things like when she gets into an argument with a friend. You can help her see how she's _more_ than just her brain." He paused once more, letting Henry think those things over.

"I know a lot of things that I read in books, but you know who has taught me more about life? About things that I couldn't understand from just books?"

Henry smiled but shook his head. "Who?"

"Mom. And you. And all your aunts and uncles, Grandma, Grandpa and Grandma D. _All_ of you guys have taught me things about life that I couldn't learn in a book. It will be the same with Ella. There will _always_ be something you can teach her by just being her awesome big brother – always there for her, looking out for her and teaching her what he's learned about life."

Henry grinned and set his cup down so he could hug Reid. "Thanks Dad."

Reid bent down and kissed the top of his head. "Anytime Bud." When they pulled back, Reid took a sip of his drink. "You know, I think there's something you can teach her right now."

"Really?"

Reid nodded. "Yep. I think she's old enough to start to learn how to tie her own shoes. Want to show her how?" Henry grinned and finished his drink before running off to get Ella's shoes, eager to teach his little sister something.

* * *

Reid came downstairs after putting his youngest to bed a few days later. JJ was on her way home and he needed to finish cleaning up the kitchen from dinner after setting some aside for her. God, how he missed her…

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Reid blinked and looked down to see Ella at his feet, stopping his trip. "Yes?"

Ella stuck her foot out, putting it on display. "Look what I did! I tied my shoes!"

Reid smiled, looking over her shoulder to see Henry leaning next to the kitchen island with a smile on his face. "You did? That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you Elizabeth Rose." He bent down and hugged her, kissing the top of her head of chestnut, wavy hair. "How did you figure that out?"

Ella's smile grew wider. "Henry taught me! He's the best!" She ran over and hugged her big brother around his middle. "Thank you, Henry, I love you."

Henry smiled, hugging her back. "You're welcome. I love you too, Ella."

Ella looked up at him and smiled before letting him go. She opened her mouth to say something when the front door opened. Her head quickly turned at the sound and she ran over there. "Mommy! Look what Henry taught me!"


	8. His Heart - 27 Months

**A/N: Minor Spoiler Alert again for season 11...although nothing in here should really be a surprise. Can you tell what part I'm working on for 'Partners' right now?**

* * *

"His Heart"

Age: 27 months (November 2015)

* * *

"On Monday, he ate trow one ap-ble. But he was 'till hugwy. On Tooday he ate trow two pears. But he was 'till hugwy."

Reid leaned against Ella's doorframe and smiled as he listened to her 'read' the _Very Hungry Caterpillar_ to herself. He questioned if she was really reading all the words or if she had just memorized the book given its repetitive storyline. Either way, it was impressive for the just past two year old.

He hated the idea of leaving her for an undetermined amount of time. How much would he miss? How much more would she learn, grow, change while he was gone? Or would his absence impact her development? That got a frown. He knew JJ would make him to take their laptop so they could video chat, which would help but it wouldn't be the same. Maybe Garcia would be willing to make her some flash cards if he sent her what to put on them? He'd have to ask, but he didn't anticipate a 'no' from her in that regard. At least he knew his wife and mother-in-law were perfectly capable of reviewing Henry's homework.

Ella looked up and noticed her audience. "Daddy!"

Reid smiled, finally moving from his spot to take a seat next to her on her bed. "Hi Sweet girl. You reading yourself a story?" She nodded, proud. "Do you like this story?"

"Yes, I like it! You can riggle fingas wit it!" She stuck her finger in one of the holes in the book and demonstrated it. "On Wed-day, he ate trow tree pums. But he was 'till hugwy." Reid ran a hand over her head, through his fingers. Even if it was wavy like his, he noticed it had the silky, soft texture like JJ's, which he loved. He continued to run his fingers through her hair as she continued through the strawberries and oranges. She paused and looked up at him, "Daddy, you finish pwease." She handed him the book and then crawled into his lap before he could respond.

Reid smiled and shifted on the bed so she was more secure in his lap. "On Saturday, he ate through one piece of chocolate cake, one ice cream cone, one pickle, one slice of Swiss cheese, one slice of salami, one lollipop, one piece of cherry pie, one sausage, one cupcake, and one slice of watermelon." He paused, "Then what happened Ella?"

"He had a stomak ache!"

Reid nodded, "That's right." Ella looked up at him and smiled. "Who wouldn't after eating all of that food?" He tickled her side and Ella giggled. "The next day was Sunday again. The caterpillar ate through one nice green leaf, and after that he felt _much_ better. Now he wasn't hungry any more – and he wasn't a little caterpillar any more. He was what?"

"A big, fat one!"

"He sure was, wasn't he? What did he do next?"

"He made cocoon." She looked up at him again, "Wat is cocoon?"

"Well, it's just what the book says, sweetie. What happened to him when he came out?"

"Buderfly!"

Reid nodded. "That's right! You see, caterpillars are baby butterflies. But then he ate and grew until he was ready to be a butterfly. A cocoon is a casing that insects like caterpillars build around themselves when they feel they are ready to grow. It keeps them safe as they change and grow."

Ella looked at him, thinking that over. "You know how Drew is a baby?" She nodded. "Well, that's like the caterpillar stage of humans. Then you grow, like you and Henry, and you eventually become like butterflies when you reach adulthood, like Mom and I." She nodded again in understanding and he knew he should probably transition his talk to her about his trip.

She seemed to sense the change in him. "Daddy?"

Reid sighed and set the book down, shifting Ella so he could easily look her in the eyes. "I need to go away for a bit."

She tilted her head. "Case?"

Reid bit his lip, a little concerned that she had mastered that word already. "No. I need to go see Grandma D."

Ella smiled. "I come wif!" Reid shook his head and she stuck out her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't. Grandma D isn't feeling well and I need to see if I can make her feel better."

Ella frowned. "She sick?" Reid nodded. "Kiss and feel beder?"

"I will try, but it might take more than that," he paused. "I don't know how long I will be gone Elizabeth. It will likely be much longer than when Mom and I are on a case."

"Who read wif me?" Ella pouted.

"Mom, Grandma. I bet Henry will read with you too. Uncle Derek I'm sure will love to read with you as well." Ella nodded. "I can read to you over the phone from time to time too while I was gone."

Ella nodded, trusting her favorite guy. "Okay, Daddy." She moved to wrap her arms around his neck, standing on her bed. "I miss you." She kissed his cheek and then yawned.

Reid smiled and kissed her forehead. "I will miss you too, Elizabeth Rose. Let's get ready for bed and I'll read you another story."

"Bat!" She scampered off the bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Reid quickly followed her and started the bath water while Ella dumped in some of her favorite bath toys. Once the water was at a good level and temperature, he helped Ella strip and set her in the tub. She played and splashed, giggling as she did. Reid watched as she played with foam bath letters.

"Can you spell something for me?"

Ella nodded and moved letters around. He watched as she moved the 'C,' 'A,' and 'T' around, "Cat!"

Reid grinned, impressed and proud. "Great job!" She played for a few minutes more before he washed her hair and rinsed her off. He worked to commit this memory as he helped her dry off, get into her pajamas, comb her hair and brush her teeth. He couldn't help but think about all the lost moments – all the memories he'd miss while he was away. Not just with Ella, but with his boys as well.

So he made sure to make the most of this time.

She curled up under her covers, next to his side, and he started to reach for one of his books, one of the classics, when he stopped. The memories of his mother hit him and he could feel his anxiety regarding her rise again. So instead he reached for another one of her books.

"In the great, green room, there was a telephone. And a red balloon. And a picture of a cow jumping over the moon." Ella sighed softly, content, with her hand on his chest – his heart – something she had taken to doing when they read bedtime stories. It made his heart swell with love. He would miss these moments the most.

Eventually he noticed her drift into sleep as he finished reading _Goodnight Moon_. He finished the last few lines, whispering, "Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere." He closed the book, setting it on the nightstand. He gently shifted her hand and head so she was resting completely on her bed and pillow. He slowly crept out of the bed, brushing her hair out of her face. He bent down and kissed her forehead again.

"I love you Elizabeth Rose. I promise I'll come home as soon as I can. Goodnight."

He stood, reaching her doorway and watched her sleep for a moment before turning off her light, making sure her nightlight was on as well. He knew he needed to take care of his mom, to hopefully figure out what was wrong and improve her current state. And he wanted to be there for her, he did, but leaving his kids and JJ...

His brain may be going to Vegas in the morning, but his heart was staying right here in DC.


	9. Streaking Rapunzel - 29 Months

"Streaking Rapunzel"

Age: 29 months

* * *

He loved his little girl, he really did. But right now she was trying his patience…and he had more than most.

Reid sighed and stood up, leaving the bathroom to chase after his naked daughter. She had apparently decided it would be funny to slip past him after using her potty instead of getting into the tub for her bath. As happy – _ecstatic_ – as he was to _finally_ be back home, he was still worn out from dealing with Cat yesterday. Plus, JJ hadn't exactly let him get a lot of sleep last night.

He shook his head of those thoughts and sprang into action. "Elizabeth Rose, please get back here," he muttered as he followed her down the hall, his long stride apparently not enough to catch up to the ninja quick feet of the nearly two and a half year old. She pushed open her parents' door, giggling as she ran past JJ into their bathroom. Her mother had just come out of the closet, having changed into her pajamas after putting down her four-month-old brother.

"Well hello Ella," JJ commented, holding back her laugh at the sight. That didn't last as Reid came in the room, her daughter's hooded tiger towel, running after her. She pointed to the bathroom as he sprinted past her before falling onto the bed in laughter. God, it felt good to laugh like this after the past month.

Reid found Ella trying to climb into her parents' tub and was quick to her, picking her up before she slipped and hurt herself. He set her on the ground for a second to try to wrap the towel around when she slipped out of his grip again and ran back out of the room. Reid sighed and followed, ignoring his still laughing wife for the moment. Ella had her hand on the handrail as she made her way down the stairs. She had just reached the living room, flashing her big brother, Grandma and Grandpa when he finally managed to wrap her up in the towel.

"Gotcha!" He picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder some like he'd done to Henry when he was younger after seeing others do it. Ella continued to laugh.

His dad met his eyes. "Having fun?" William asked. Henry was giggling and Sandy was just smiling and shaking her head. The whole household was benefiting from the girl's shenanigans.

Reid bit his lip to keep from laughing himself at the ridiculousness that was the past few minutes. "Sure." He headed back upstairs, passing JJ in the hall as he went into the bathroom.

"Finally caught her, I see," JJ teased.

Reid smiled and nodded as he went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him before setting her down. He kept a gentle grip on her shoulders as he did. "What was that all about young lady?" he asked, tugging on the ears of the hood so he could look into her chocolate eyes.

"Play wif me more?" she asked, her eyes pleading. It was like she didn't want to go to sleep. Was she afraid that he wouldn't be here when she woke up? She leapt forward, into his arms. "I misstid you, Daddy."

Reid held her tight, kissing the top of her head. "I missed you too, Elizabeth Rose. I'm home now, okay? I promise I won't ever go away for that long again." He pulled back and met her eyes again, seeing her nod. "How about we finish your bath and then we can play a little before story time? Maybe you can dance for me?"

Ella grinned, "Okay!" She slipped out of his embrace again, this time to head over to the tub. He helped her in and she soon shuddered. "Cold!"

Reid laughed. "That's what happens to hot water over time. Heat always goes to cold so the warmth from the water went into the air as it sat." He paused as he carefully ran some more warm water into the tub and then met her eyes. "If you had gotten into the tub instead of streaking the household, it would have been warm."

Ella giggled as Reid swished the water around to warm it up, regenerating the bubbles. She tilted her head, "Wat steeking?"

"It's when you run past people naked, Elizabeth. Like you did to Mom, Henry, Grandma and Grandpa."

The girl giggled again, happy to have her Dad's sole attention right now. She put her soapy hand on his cheek. "Sowry Daddy."

Reid smiled. "It's okay. Let's just not do that again, okay?"

She nodded and started to splash around, letting Reid get her washed up and shampooed her hair. It wasn't long before he had her back in her towel, drying off. He helped her step into her pull up; the girl was just about potty trained thanks to her grandmother. He then helped her slip into her Tardis pajamas – a new set from Aunt Emily – and finished their bedtime routine. Once finished, she took his hand and pulled him into her bedroom.

The young girl ran to her bookshelf and turned on her iPod stereo. Reid watched how quickly she navigated her gift from Aunt Penny, with pre-approved music options from her parents, and found the song she wanted. Reid smiled, recognizing the tune from another Disney favorite of his daughter's. She ran over to him and took his hand again.

"Dance wit me?"

Reid smiled and picked her up, holding her one hand while holding her body to him with the other as they danced around to Rapunzel and Flynn Rider singing. After a moment, Ella sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder. He released her hand, shifting it to his other shoulder to wrap both of his arms around her. They swayed the music; oblivious to the fact that JJ had cracked the door open and was recording video of two of her favorite loves. After the song ended, he turned off her stereo and gently set her on the bed, her eyes already closed.

He got her settled under her covers, kissing her forehead. "Sweet Dreams my Princess. I love you." He stood up and turned to exit, finding his wife in the doorway. She winked at him, quietly sneaking into the room and kissing her daughter goodnight.

She then took her husband's hand and tugged him out into the hallway, gently shutting the door. Pulling him down to her, she gave him a gentle kiss. "Have fun with your Streaking Rapunzel tonight?"

He grinned and nodded, kissing his Queen once more.

* * *

 **A/N: At least part of this goes out to ahowell1993, who requested either a potty training story or a streaking story. Hope this puts a smile on your face!**

 **So I have many ideas for this story, but the further into her development I go, the more I'm going to reveal about what's going on with the rest and to a degree, how I'm handling season 11 and likely will handle season 12. Everyone okay with some spoilers appearing from now on?**


	10. Nurse Daddy - 7 years old

**"Nurse Daddy"**  
March 2021 – 7 years old

* * *

Reid was hunched over his desk, reviewing his notes for his guest lecture next week. Well, right now it was his desk. It also converted into a bed, Morgan having helped him construct a murphy bed-desk combo a few two years ago when it became evident that Sandy no longer required a permanent bedroom in the main house. His office had relocated in the guest bedroom, allowing the kids to use the library for homework without the concern of them seeing something they shouldn't in his files. JJ used his office from time to time as well when she had to bring paperwork home with her.

After he finished reviewing his notes, he moved to reach for his reports he needed to review for his meeting in two days. But he paused for a moment, trying to figure out what was out of place to him. When it connected, it made him chuckle to himself. His office was eerily quiet. He used to enjoy silence, crave it even. Now, nine years after moving in with the love of his life and his oldest child, the silence was unsettling. Just as he was going to get up and turn on the stereo to some classical music, his phone rang.

He glanced down at his caller ID and frowned. "Dr. Reid."

" _Good morning, Dr. Reid, this is Mary with Franklin Elementary. I'm afraid Ella is sick. Will you be able to pick her up?"_ informed the school secretary.

Reid was already out of his chair and heading down the stairs. "Absolutely. I can be there in a few minutes." He collected his keys and locked up the house. About fifteen minutes later, Reid walking into the office. He frowned at the sight of his daughter curled up on the bench next to Jackie. Mrs. LaMontange had taken the nursing position at the school two years ago.

Ella spotted him and reached her arms out, too weak to get up. "Daddy."

Reid bent down and took her into his arms, running a hand over her head. He could feel her fever. "I'm here, sweet girl. It'll be okay." He looked at Jackie.

"She started to complain about her stomach hurting, has been sneezing, and is starting to run a temperature. I think it's the flu," she answered. "Was she showing any signs this morning?"

Reid sighed, "She said she wasn't that hungry this morning, but that was it. It's odd, she had her flu shot. I know it's not 100% effective, but…"

"Well sadly, there's a strain going around that the vaccine didn't cover, particularly the nasal vaccine," she countered, collecting Ella's backpack for him. He signed the paperwork for the office's records.

"Have you checked in on Drew?"

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, he seems fine. He was coloring with Billy when I last checked." She patted Reid on his arm as they reached his car. "I'll keep an eye out. I also called Steph and she'll keep an eye on Henry." The nurse was a good friend to the nurse at their mutual stepson's middle school.

"Thank you," he answered as Jackie set the little girl's items the front seat while he settled the girl in her booster seat in the back. "You think you can bring Drew home? Henry has soccer practice, but Sandy should hopefully be able to handle that."

Jackie nodded, "No problem." She eyed the girl, who looked miserable. "Let me know if you need me to pick you up anything."

"I will, thanks." He kissed his daughter's forehead, any issues he had with her being contagious and his concerns with germs out of the window when he had looked into her sad eyes. "Let's get you home, Elizabeth Rose."

She nodded, moaning a little. "I don't feel good, Daddy." Reid frowned at the name slip, the young girl having graduated to 'Dad' and 'Mom' like her big brother last year. She clearly didn't feel well at all.

"I know, Angel. We'll get you more comfortable at home with some medicine to help you feel better." She nodded again, her eyes drifting closed as he climbed into the driver's seat, waving at Jackie as he made the quick trip home. Pulling into their parking spot, he was soon carrying her inside and tossed her belongings on the bench by the door. Ella's long legs were loosely wrapped around his waist, her arms draped around his neck. He ran a hand up and down her back, noting her long waves were a little damp as he took her upstairs.

He took her to her room first and gently set her on her bed. "You think you can change into some pajamas by yourself?"

The young girl, who had always shown a strong desire to be independent – except _maybe_ when it came to her father – shook her head. "No. I feel icky…sticky."

Reid nodded and went to her dresser, pulling out one of her pajama sets. He set them next to her. "Why don't you try for me? I'm going to get some medicine from the bathroom and a washcloth. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Her voice was small, weak.

He quickly left the room and went down to the adults' bathroom, pulling out a washcloth and a small basin, filling it with luke warm water. He then went to their medicine cabinet and looked over what kid medications they had. Finding the Children's Tylenol, he grabbed that and their thermometer.

When he got back to Ella's room, she had managed to take off her top before dosing off. He sighed softly, setting down his items on her nightstand. He gently pulled off her shoes, socks and jeans and then used the damp washcloth to give her a light sponge bath, knowing that would help her feel better. He continued to let her dose some as he managed to slip on her pajamas. He used the thermometer on her temple, frowning when she registered a 101.5 temperature. Now he knew he had to wake her. "Ella, I need to take some medication. It will make you feel better."

Ella groaned, her chocolate eyes fluttering open. "I don't want to, Daddy."

"It will help bring your temp down and help you sleep," he countered. He poured the amount needed and then helped her sit up. "Please Sweetie."

Ella nodded, reluctantly taking the cherry liquid down. "Yuck."

Reid smiled. "I know, but it's good for you." He helped her get settled back into her bed. "You get a little sleep. I'm going to get you some tissues and some juice. I'll make you some soup in a little while, okay?"

"I'm not hungry," she whined, her eyes drifting shut once again.

"I know, but you need fluids to help you stay hydrated as you sweat out this bug." He ran his hand over her forehead, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Get some sleep right now."

He moved to stand up when he felt her small hand on his arm. "Don't leave me."

A small smile crossed his face at her need for him and he gently shifted her over in her bed so he could squeeze in next to her. "Okay. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Ella curled into his side. "Sing?" she murmured.

Shaking his head, he sighed softly. Why did she always want to listen to his singing voice when she felt bad? He had done it once when she was three and had an ear infection and apparently it had made an impression on her even though his voice was horrible. "Okay." He kissed the top of her head. "You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine…"

* * *

"Just a few more bites," he gently encouraged about two hours later. Ella was slowly eating some of the homemade chicken noodle soup Sandy had stored in their freezer a month ago.

Ella sighed but managed to get in two more spoonfuls before stopping. "No more Daddy."

Reid nodded, setting the mug aside. "You want more crackers?" She shook her head. "Okay, please take a few more sips of your juice."

"I want apple, not orange." She wrinkled her nose.

"Grandma is picking up some apple juice after Henry's practice, but for now this is what we have." He had managed to call Sandy after sneaking out of the little girl's room earlier; she had been working her volunteer shift at the boutique at the Cancer Center today but could leave in time to pick up a few things from the store and take Henry to practice and collect Drew from Will and Jackie's, allowing Reid to focus on the middle child until she was there as back up. He still hadn't had time to call JJ since her team was in Dallas at the moment.

Ella stuck out her bottom lip but took another sip or two. She blinked, her thoughts coming a little clearer. "What about my class?"

Reid blinked as well, having also forgotten about her dance class tonight. "I'll call Miss Mandy and let her know you're sick."

"I want to go," she whined, even as she yawned again.

"I'm afraid you're too weak for any dancing tonight." Ella groaned but nodded. "Do you want to sleep more or watch a movie?"

"In Spanish?" she asked. Although the girl was currently in second grade with the rest of the kids her age, the solution her parents had come up with to fulfill her educational desires was supplemental homeschooling with Reid. It allowed her to stay with her peers chronologically, at least for now. They were still expecting her to skip a grade or two, but he didn't want her to skip as many as he did _even_ if she was capable. He'd reached out to his friends at different colleges and figured out a way for her to take college courses on the side when she was a little older as well. So by the time she graduated high school, she'd probably already have a bachelors completed as well.

Right now her focus was on learning new languages. She'd already mastered sign language and had recently moved onto Spanish. One of their ways to help her learn it was through watching movies in Spanish with subtitles so she could hear and read it. It was an easier way to emulsify her to the new language. They were talking to Emily about a possible trip to Spain with her godmother over the summer as well.

Only, Reid wasn't sure how much she'd retain right now anyway. "How about just in English today? No learning, just feeling better."

Ella sighed and nodded. Reid grabbed their tablet and let the girl pull up a movie. They were barely ten minutes in when he felt her fall asleep again.

* * *

"Dad! Guess what?"

Reid quickly came out of the kitchen, fixing more bland food for Ella. "Henry, please use your inside voice, your sister is upstairs sleeping. She's got the flu."

Henry nodded, setting his book and gym bags by the door. "Sorry," he mumbled, sighing. Drew ran in and waved at his Dad, going to the library/study room, most likely back to his puzzles. He'd taken more to the spatial learning and math than reading like his siblings.

"It's okay. Now, what's up? Good practice?" Reid patted Henry on the shoulder before helping Sandy bring in a bag of things from the store, gently guiding the boy into the kitchen with him.

Henry smiled and nodded, "Yep! I scored three goals and coach said if I keep it up, I might get to start this spring!"

"Wow, Henry, that's awesome! Your mom is going to be so ecstatic to hear that," Reid beamed. His phone started to ring on the counter as he set down the bag with juice, applesauce, and a fresh loaf of bread on the counter. He smiled when he looked at the caller ID. "Speaking of which…" He picked up the phone. "Hey."

" _Hey Spence. We're on our way back. I have to grab a few things from the office after we land, but I should be home in about four hours. Less if the traffic is light,"_ JJ informed her husband as the team boarded the jet. She smiled at Kate as the brunette gestured she'd start the pot of tea for the women on board. Rossi rolled his eyes as he went for the scotch. She knew he missed sharing 'the case is closed' drink with Hotch, but she just wasn't as big of a fan of the hard liquor as her predecessor.

Reid nodded, "Okay. First thing you should know is that Henry has some great news to share when you get home."

JJ smiled, _"Oh? He had practice tonight right?"_

"Right." A text alert on his phone made him pull it back, noticing the alert from Ella's tablet. It was the high tech version of ringing a bell. He sighed as he moved to make her a small bowl of applesauce and poured her a new glass of juice. He quickly balanced them on a small tray with some crackers.

JJ frowned, _"Spence?"_

"Sorry, got distracted. The second thing to know is that Ella's home with the flu." He started up the stairs, smiling at Sandy as she gestured she'd make dinner for the rest. Thank goodness for his mother-in-law.

" _She is? Is she okay? Need me to get anything? I can skip the office if I need to,"_ JJ offered, alerting the rest of the plane.

Reid smiled as she slipped into mother-bear mode. "She'll be okay. Do what you need to, but you can say hi first." He entered the room and put the phone on speaker. "Ella, Mom wants to see how you are doing."

The girl took the phone from him as he set the tray of food down, taking her temperature again. 99.7. Better, but he knew she needed another dose of medication. "Hi Mommy."

" _Ella, sweetie, I'm sorry you aren't feeling well."_ She could also profile that by the name slip.

"Daddy is taking good care of me."

"Speaking of which, it's time for some more medication, Angel. You still have a slight temperature," Reid commented.

Ella wrinkled her nose, "It's gross."

" _I know, but it will make you feel better,"_ JJ countered. Ella sighed and took the liquid from her father. _"Tell you what, when you're feeling better, your Grandma and I will take you shopping for some new dance shoes. I know yours are getting a little small."_

"Yay!" Ella cheered and then sneezed twice before groaning.

" _Get some rest and I'll see you soon, okay? I'll bring some work home with me tonight and stay home with you tomorrow since Dad has his meeting to get ready for."_ JJ knew her husband well. She knew he hadn't gotten any work done today if their daughter was ill and that he always liked to review everything even though its all stored in his brain already.

Ella yawned, "Okay Mommy. Love you."

" _Love you too, sweetie. Try to eat what Daddy gives you and get some rest."_

Reid took the phone off speaker, handing Ella the small bowl of applesauce. "Eat a little bit of this." Ella nodded and he ran a hand through her hair before stepping away. "Jen, you don't have to. Sandy can help out."

"Yes I do, Spence. Just because I'm busy, doesn't mean I can't take time off to care for my children. Particularly since you're needed on the Capital in two days." She glanced and caught Rossi's eye. _"Dave can handle any crises that come up in the next forty-eight hours."_ He nodded before going back to his crossword puzzle, agreeing with her action plan. She was going to have to come up with another plan when he retired, which was supposedly in a few months when he turned 65. It still amused her that he'd pretty much outlasted everyone from the original team he joined back in 2007. _"See you soon, Nurse Daddy."_ The team chuckled.

Reid groaned, "Thanks for that new nickname." JJ giggled, making Reid smile. "See you soon. Love you."

" _Love you too, Baby. Thanks for taking such good care of our girl."_ Reid turned and looked at Ella as she was eating a few crackers and drinking her juice.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world."

* * *

 **A/N: Planted several spoilers in there. Before anyone asks, I'm not going to tell you _exactly_ what Reid's up to until I get around to it in 'Partners.' You can guess, but I'll neither confirm or deny, rather I'll just let you mull over what he _could_ be doing. And yes, JJ is unit chief. Where's Hotch? That will also be revealed in time (not dead!). I had plans for him before all our cast drama and I promise its good. Where's Morgan? That you'll also have to wait to see.**

 **You said I could reveal spoilers...I never said I'd tell you everything! Patience my friends, I'm pretty sure everyone will be happy with my choices. I put a great deal of thought into it all!**


	11. Reid Halloween Traditions - 9 Years Old

A/N: So I wanted to post something for Halloween and since the season 11 version in 'Partners' is way too far away, I put something together here. Not _completely_ Reid and Ella focused, but still some good moments for the two plus some for the household in general. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **"Reid Halloween Traditions"**  
Halloween 2022 – 9 Years old

* * *

JJ sighed as she turned down the road towards their house, exhausted from the last case. Now she had to put on a bright smile and go trick or treating with the kids when what she really wanted to do was curl up with Spence on the couch. She loved her kids but she just wasn't sure she had the energy tonight. The case had taken four days and taxed her team physically and emotionally before they had finally caught their unsub team. Despite her fatigue, she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face when she got closer to their home. He had clearly had some fun the last few days while she was away.

She parked her car and stepped out into autumn afternoon, taking in the tombstones and cobwebs lining their front steps. There were battery-operated spiders moving in the cobwebs and she noticed the smoke starting billow down the steps behind the tombstones as well. All of these were features he'd added to their decorations over the past few years, but something was missing.

As she climbed the steps, creepy music started to play, making her laugh. He always found something new to add. She _loved_ how much he loved the holiday. Ever since he'd left the team, he'd been gradually growing their decorations, finally having the time to dedicate to the celebration beyond trick or treating with the kids.

She quietly unlocked the front door, setting her go bag and purse on the bench as she kicked off her boots. She could hear the _Monster Mash_ playing softly in the background as she turned to lock her gun up in their safe by the door. Taking a deep breath, she pushed some of her honey locks behind her ear. Sometimes she missed how long it used to be, having cut it to her shoulders a year or so ago. She put a smile back on her face as she turned to head down the hall where she could hear soft voices and laughter. Only when she turned, she instead let out a scream.

"Booo!"

JJ felt her adrenaline kick for a moment before reaching and out smacking her husband's chest and he laughed at her reaction. "Spence! Was that necessary?"

He giggled as he pulled the Frankenstein mask off, it being one of his all time favorites even after all these years. "I'm surprised I got you that badly, Jen."

JJ rolled her eyes as she tugged on his collar and planted a quick kiss on his lips. When he pulled back and looked at his wife of ten years, he could see the weariness on her face, her age showing a touch with the fine lines around her eyes. He ran a hand through her hair and then pulled her close. "You okay? Rough one?"

JJ hugged him close, her one hand instinctively going into his hair. Even at forty, he looked much younger with his hair in a similar style as it was when he was last on the team back in 2017. The main difference was there were just a few strains of grey creeping in. She let out a deep sigh, taking comfort in his embrace. "Yeah. Where are the kids? And why are there no jack-o-lanterns?"

Reid pulled back and planted a soft kiss on her lips again. "If you're not up for trick or treating, they'll understand. Henry had officially deemed himself too cool anyway so I was going to make him hand out candy at the house, but I'm sure he'd rather you did," he commented, not answering her questions.

JJ chuckled and pulled back, "We'll see."

He nodded and then released her, pulling her to the kitchen, "To your questions…"

JJ smiled as they entered the kitchen, finding Ella and her friends Phoebe and Annie, along with Drew, Summer, and Joey, all working on pumpkins on the covered table. "Hey kiddos," she greeted, hugging Ella first since she was closest.

"Mom, I'm making a ballerina pumpkin, see?" Ella greeted.

JJ smiled at the silhouettes of the different poses outlined and halfway carved out. It amused her that for as much of Reid's brains their daughter seemed to inherit; her real gift was in the arts. Her dance instructors had already told them they could see a career in Ella's future if that's where she wanted to pursue.

"I see that, sweetie, it looks great," JJ answered. She then went and hugged their youngest. "Hey bud, what's yours?"

"A scary face," the eight-year-old boy answered, not looking up as he was too into his project. He had inherited his dad's intense focus.

"Very nice. You all ready to go trick or treating when you're done? It starts in about an hour." The kids all murmured yes, working to finish their pumpkins. She noticed they had collected the guts on a few trays and sent Reid a look.

"To save the seeds. They'll make a great snack," he answered. "We've got this pretty well under control and I've ordered pizza for dinner so we're good there. Why don't you go take a bath and relax for a bit? I'll get you when we need help getting ready." He could see she wanted to be there but also needed a little time to decompress. JJ nodded and planted a quick kiss on his lips, getting an 'eeewww' from a few of the kids.

"Gross," murmured Drew. "Why do you guys need to do that?"

"Andrew Jason," Reid admonished, "Don't you want your parents to show their love and support for each other? You know not all kids have that."

The boy sighed, "Fine."

JJ and Reid shook their heads. "Save me some pizza?" she asked and Reid nodded before she slipped upstairs for some much needed rest.

Reid turned back to his carving crew, "So, how's it coming? We probably only have twenty minutes before the pizza is here."

"Done!" Annie beamed, having done a less complex carving than the Reid children.

Reid looked it over, "That's great Annie! Why don't we set it on the counter while the rest are finishing and then maybe you'll help me separate the seeds out?"

"That's all gooey," the redhead answered, wrinkling her nose.

"I can help in a minute, Dad," Ella commented.

Reid smiled at her, "Great, thanks Sweetie." It wasn't long before there were a few sets of hands helping him separate the seeds to be washed and roasted later.

"Mr. Reid, why are we doing this?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, pumpkin seeds are really good for you. They are high in zinc, iron, magnesium and healthy fats," Reid answered.

"They are called pepitas in Spanish," Ella added. "And you know what's neat? The outside is white but the inside is green." Reid smiled at his daughter's knowledge.

"Cool," Joey replied, now helping as well. They had just finished when the doorbell rang. Reid quickly wiped off his hands with a paper towel to grab the food. He'd wash them more thoroughly after he set the boxes on the counter.

"Okay, before we eat, why don't you all get your pumpkins and we'll take a photo on the front steps with them before add the candles," he commented. The kids all nodded, grabbing their pumpkins. Teenage Henry came in the kitchen at that time, "Henry, leave pizza for the rest of us."

The boy rolled his eyes but nodded. JJ came downstairs with her hair pulled back in a clip, catching them as they went to the steps. She took the phone out of Reid's hands to take the photo. "Get in the photo with them, Spence," she instructed.

He nodded, sitting on one of the lower steps with Ella on one side and Drew on the other, the other kids behind him. They all posed for a few photos and then set their pumpkins down and JJ helped him light the candles inside. She noted their decorations now complete as they went inside. She helped the kids get themselves washed up and fed and Reid cleaned up the table from the pumpkin mess, setting the tray with the seeds aside for now.

It was a blur after that, helping the kids get into their costumes. JJ couldn't help but smile at Drew's Rubrics cube costume, able to tell Spence had helped him make it while she was away. Summer was Belle; Joey opting to be her Beast, which was just too adorable. Then Maeve showed up to take the younger group around, Jackie and Billy joining them, the latter being Batman.

She then took in Ella and her friends, shaking her head as she did since Spence had helped them get ready while she worked on the younger group. All three were dressed as different versions of Dr. Who, with Ella being the Eleventh. "You three look great, Doctors!" she beamed.

"We need our Tardis!" Ella cheered and then clapped. JJ spun and then laughed as Spence came around the corner in what appeared to be a refrigerator box, all painted blue to look like the Tardis.

"Well aren't you just the cutest Police Box," JJ laughed. She loved how all out he went for their kids, this year clearly being no exception to the rule. "You sure you'll be able to keep up with them if I stay home?"

He nodded, "We'll be fine, won't we doctors?" The girls all nodded. JJ was quick to get their photos before they went out the door. She watched carefully to make sure he could make it down the stairs safely before she shut the door.

"Henry, want to watch a movie?"

* * *

"Treat or Treat!" The three girls chorused some twenty minutes later, Reid standing some ten feet behind them. He _loved_ this holiday with his kids. Although he was a little sad that Drew wasn't with them, he also was happy to be spending it with his not-so-little girl. He couldn't believe she was nine – almost double digits. He was worried that pretty soon she wasn't going to want to hang out with him anymore. That he wouldn't be her hero anymore.

He adored his daughter so much and the person she was becoming. Even though he had been the one initiating the conversation about having kids, he would be lying if he said he hadn't been nervous about it. This in spite of how well things were going with Henry as his stepson. _Then_ she inherited his brains, making him more worried.

So to see how well adjusted she was, made his heart soar. Even though she was now on her third language and occasionally shared facts like he did, she still loved to play with kids her age. She was still a _kid_ her age.

"Dad?"

Reid blinked and looked down, the girls staring at him. "Ready to go to Uncle Derek and Aunt Penny's?"

Ella smiled wide and nodded, "Yes! Uncle Derek always has full size candy bars!"

Reid chuckled as they headed back to the sidewalk and past one house before they reached the Morgan household. The girls went running up the pumpkin and leaf lined path to the door, the porch with a witch sitting on it, her caldron with smoke. Reid had brought over some dry ice for Garcia the day before.

Annie rang the doorbell and Morgan soon opened it in a vampire cap and fangs. "Happy Halloween!" the girls cheered. "Uncle Derek!" Ella added.

"Look at you cute Docs!" Derek greeted, opening his door. "You girls wanna come in for a bit so I can get your photo for Aunt Penny? She's out with our werewolves." The girls nodded and entered the house as Morgan handed them each a candy bar. Reid snuck his way through the door and then Morgan was able to get them all together for a few photos. "You girls want a caramel apple too? We have way _too_ many."

"Yay!" they cheered.

Ella hugged Morgan, "Thanks Uncle Derek!"

He smiled down at her, running a hand over her head. "You're welcome God Baby Girl."

She smiled back at him and then headed into the kitchen, her friends following her. Reid smiled as they ran away, excited for sugar. Watching her being a kid reminded him of why he chose to leave the BAU in the first place.

"You look ridiculous, by the way, Pretty Boy," Morgan teased, patting the box, distracting him from his thoughts.

Reid rolled his eyes, unable to stop the smile. "Derek, I'm forty years old, I'm _pretty_ sure I'm no longer a 'Boy.'"

Morgan laughed, "Fair point."

Reid looked at him, "So I'm surprised Garcia had the energy to go trick or treating. JJ seemed quite tired when she got home."

Morgan nodded, "I offered, but you know her in her Mama Bear mode." Reid chuckled softly. "Can't say I miss that even if I miss working with the team from time to time."

"Agreed." Reid then noticed how quiet it was. He headed down to the kitchen. "Girls?" The adults both smiled and laughed to see them all covered in caramel.

"Did you get any of that in your mouths?" Morgan teased, handing them each wet rags to clean up.

"I think it's time to head back home. You've clearly had enough sugar," Reid commented.

The girls groaned and Ella batted her eyes at her dad, " _Please_ Dad."

Reid sighed, "We can hit a few more houses on the way back, but we're headed home. We can watch some movies with Mom."

Ella sighed, "Okay."

* * *

About an hour later, the Reid family was sitting in the dark, only the soft glow from the television shining light in their living room. JJ and Reid were in the middle, his feet propped up on the coffee table, one of her legs draped over his. Henry was next to her with Drew curled next to his big brother, asleep. Ella was curled into Reid's other side, her feet tucked in next to her. She reached over and kissed her Dad's cheek.

"Thanks for being my Tardis," she whispered before turning back to _The Great Pumpkin,_ part of the Reid family tradition.

Reid smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome sweet girl. Happy Halloween Elizabeth Rose."

"Happy Halloween Dad."

He really did _love_ Halloween.


	12. Do You Wanna build a Snowman? - 3 yrs

_A/N: I know, it's been awhile. Bogged down with life and working though 'Partners.' Decided this pair should show up in their story instead of in '12 Days of Christmas.' Brainstorming a post for 'Family' too, but likely not Christmas related._

 _Important note here. By my math, season 12 actually would start somewhere around February 2017 given the time jump plus time for the summer hiatus. So this would be during the 'summer' hiatus between seasons 11 and 12._

* * *

 **"Do You wanna Build a Snowman?"**  
Age: Three Years Old (December 2016)

* * *

Reid stared at the box containing his personal items from the BAU as it sat on his desk in their library. He had cleared it out even though he had a few more weeks left since he would also be in and out, not always with the team given his travel coming up. He wasn't sure he was emotionally ready for this chapter of his life to end even if he was confident in his decision.

"Daddy," Ella greeted, her small hand slipping into his and pulling his focus away to something much better. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Reid snorted, knowing she knew full well that she was quoting one of her favorite movies. JJ was at a play date with Drew and Henry was at Will's so it was just the two of them in the house right now. He planned on taking advantage of that bonding time. "Hmm, I don't know…do we have carrots in the fridge?"

Her eyes grew wide in worry. "I'll look!" She ran off into the kitchen. He smiled and followed, his unpacking forgotten. He grabbed a bag out the pantry, having set aside some coal over the summer just for this. "Got one!" Ella appeared with a baby carrot, making Reid smile.

"I bet we have a bigger carrot in there." He walked to the fridge, Ella in tow, and rummaged through their crisper, pulling out a regular carrot. "Want to eat that one?" he asked her. She shrugged and took a bite of the carrot in her hand. He smiled, "Okay finish eating that and then we'll go outside."

"'K!"

Reid went to the front of the house, pulling on his shoes, coat and scarf before gathering everything Ella would need. He tucked the coal and carrot into his pockets.

"Done!" she appeared, stilling chewing on the remnants of the carrot. She pulled the puffy teal coat out of his hand and slipped it on. Reid bent down and helped her into her winter boots before zipping up her coat. The pair silently worked on getting her scarf, earmuffs, and gloves on. "Can we go now?" she asked, growing impatient.

"Elizabeth Rose, is that how you ask?"

She huffed a little, knowing he was right. "Daddy, can we _please_ go build an Olaf now?"

Reid smiled as he stood up. "Of course we can."

"Yay!"

The pair made their way to the back door, Reid slipping on his gloves before he opened the door.

"Hurry Daddy!"

Reid smiled as Ella ran as fast as her legs could take her into their snow-covered backyard. He loved how excited she was. "Careful or your going to slip and fall," he gently reminded her...a little too late. The three year old tripped and stumbled into the freshly fallen nine inches of snow. Reid rushed forward, "Are you okay?"

Ella quickly popped back up and giggled. "Yep!" Reid shook his head as she walked a little further before bending down and starting to form a ball. He bent down to help her. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why does some snow make balls and some don't?"

Reid smiled at her curiosity. "Well, the best snow for making snowmen needs to be about thirty degrees so it stays cold enough, but not too cold, and have a little moisture to it so it can stick together." Ella tilted her head, thinking that over. "You know how when it's really, really cold outside Mommy and I cover your face up as much as possible so your skin doesn't get all dry and itchy?"

Ella nodded and wrinkled her nose. "That's why Mommy puts lotion on!"

Reid nodded in agreement. JJ's skin was always perfect and she worked to take good care of their kids' skin too. "Right." The pair continued to pack the snow together, working on the base layer of the snowman. "Snow can get dry like that so it needs to be at the right temperature with a little bit of water in the air so it _wants_ to stick together." He made a tiny snowball, about the size of a golf ball. "Like right now," he gently tossed the snowball, hitting Ella on her chest.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise as she giggled. "Daddy!"

He tilted his head, pretending to be innocent. "Hmm?"

She bundled up a little bit of snow into a tiny, makeshift ball and threw it at him before running away. Reid laughed and began to chase her around, purposely going slow so she could get away from him. She turned and threw a small ball back at him again, missing by a mile. She also tripped over her own feet because she looked backwards. Reid quickly closed the distance, helping her back up. Ella coughed a little, getting the snow out of her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled back at him, snowflakes in her long eyelashes. "Yes Daddy." He removed his gloves and gently wiped the snow off her cheeks.

"Should we finish building our snowman?" She nodded. "Okay, let's get the bottom level finished."

"Okay." She hurried back to the pile they had started. Reid watched her for a moment. Any nerves he had about his new career path melted as he listened to her hum to herself as she added more snow to the bottom level of the snowman. "Daddy, you okay?"

Reid blinked and focused, joining her once more after putting his gloves back on. "Yes, Sweetie. I'm perfect." He put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. "Let's finish building your Olaf, okay?"

Ella's eyes shined bright with love and happiness as she nodded. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. So much. Now, do you want to build a snowman?"

Ella giggled.

* * *

JJ came in the door, holding Drew tight to her. Once inside, she set the one year old down and helped him out of his winter gear. The house seemed pretty quiet, although she could make out noise in the living room from the TV.

"Dada?" Drew asked as she got his shoes off and put everything away, kicking off her boots and coat as well.

She turned back and smiled at him. "I don't know, Bud, let's go find him and Ella."

She held onto his hands as they walked…well, he toddled…around the house and came into the living room. She immediately grinned at the sight on the couch. Reid was stretched out with their daughter curled to his side. Both were asleep, half empty hot chocolate mugs on the coffee table. She glanced at the TV, seeing the credits of _Frozen_ on the screen.

"Drew, baby, let's let them sleep. I bet they had a full day today." She turned the toddler towards the kitchen, glancing outside in the process. She smiled when she saw something out the window. _A full day indeed_ , she chuckled to herself. She picked him up so he could see it better and whispered in his ear. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	13. First Dance - Almost 3 years old

A/N: THANK YOU to all that voted for "You are my Sunshine" in the 2016 Profiler Choice Awards. I was beyond surprised that Elizabeth Rose won for best OC-Driven Story. Thank you so much!

* * *

" **First Dance"  
** **Age: Almost 3 years old (July 2016 – during the time skip of season 11)**

* * *

Reid wasn't sure why he was anxious. It wasn't like this was a test. It didn't factor into future schooling. It didn't even impact next year, next month or even tomorrow in the grand scheme of things.

It was just one dance recital.

Okay, so it was her _first_ dance recital.

It was an opportunity for her to show off what she had managed to learn the past few months. It was _more_ a way to showcase her ability to follow instructions and her memory retention, which he knew she excelled at. But, really, it was more so just a way to show off the fun she'd been having twice a week.

So why did it feel like it was a monumental moment in his little girl's life?

 _Maybe because you still can't believe you have a family? That you have a daughter that has a dance recital?_

He frowned a little at the negative thoughts that popped in his brain just then. It was like there was a part of him that _still_ expected to wake up one day in his old apartment all alone. He shuddered to think how he would have handled everything these past few months – his mom's diagnosis, Morgan's torture and recovery – if he didn't have his family.

"Spence?"

Reid blinked and looked over at the love of his life. "Hmm?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit, studying him. "You okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and the kids."

JJ smiled and slipped her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder. "We're the lucky ones, Baby."

"Will you two quit being all gushy? We're gonna miss god baby girl's big debut," Morgan grumbled from Reid's other side. He checked the zoom on his phone, making sure he had the full stage captured. Reid smiled, still relieved to here the light and humor in his brother's voice.

Garcia chuckled at his other side. "I think her parents will stop talking when the lights dim, Chocolate Thunder. You're acting like she's giving her valedictorian speech or something."

Morgan rolled his eyes even while smiling. "Hush Baby Girl, it's starting," Morgan stated, the lights dimming at that moment.

JJ giggled softly at her daughter's godfather before squeezing her husband's hand. Reid would have responded but he was too focused on the stage, his heart beating rapidly. He also missed the rest of the team filing in towards the back of the room. They has stayed late to finish up Morgan, Reid and JJ's paperwork from the latest case, but had made it just in time.

"Good evening, parents, grandparents and extended family and friends of our amazing dancers!" greeted Miss Wanda. "We are all so excited to show off what our dancers have been learning the past few months." Everyone in the audience clapped. "To start things off, we have our Twinkle Toes group."

"That's her!" JJ whispered to everyone.

A group of six kids, two boys and four girls, came out on stage. Reid smiled wide as he watched Ella find her spot. Even though he'd obviously seen her before hand, she looked so precious to him in her outfit. It was a purple leotard with a white tutu and black tap shoes. Sandy had pulled her hair back into a small bun, but some of the shorter strands were soft curls down the back of her neck. She was the one furthest to the right, the last color in the rainbow of preschoolers.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Kesha, Tate, Michelle, Avery, Jackson, and Ella." The audience again applauded. Reid vaguely registered Morgan whistling before everyone got quiet to let the music start. He noticed Miss Monica, Ella's teacher, come out on stage with them, standing to the side. She was there as a reference for the kids, in a rainbow top and black leggings.

Reid smiled when the opening chords of "ABC" by the Jackson Five started up, finding the song an appropriate choice. The group started to tap their left foot and then their right to the beat. Or, at least, that's what they were trying to do. Tate had seemed to freeze; a little scared on the stage. Kesha and Avery were a few seconds behind. The others, including Ella, seemed to be in time with mimicking Monica's movements. When the singing started, they took a few steps to the left and then back to the right, repeating this a few times.

When they reached the chorus, they were kicking their feet back and forward, doing a classic tap move. Ella, however, was also signing 'A,' 'B,' and 'C' and gesturing '1,' '2,' and '3' with her fingers while still keeping up with the simple chorography.

"Look at her go," Morgan whispered, proud.

Reid smiled wide, taking it all in. Soon they were making a few spins before back to the heel tapping, side steps and kick taps, Monica adding a few hand gestures that a few of the kids got. Poor Tate had hardly moved, just now starting to clap and tap along somewhat. The others were still doing a great job for their age. He couldn't blame them for being slightly off sync, only two of them were even three yet. They were completely within the normal range of coordination for all of this.

And then there was his daughter. Completely matching her instructor, still adding a few gestures of her own. Ella's head turned slightly, catching his gaze and he smiled, giving her a thumbs up. Her smile grew as she continued.

They reached the breakdown of the song and he watched as she took a seat and then hopped back up, repeating that twice before joining the rest in 'shaking it.' That got him to chuckle. It seemed like just a blink of an eye before it was over. Reid was quick to his feet, clapping and cheering hard for his little girl…and the rest. JJ, Morgan and Garcia were also on their feet, as were many in the audience, including the back row. The group got together and held hands, taking a bow before scampering off stage.

"Let's hear it again for our Twinkle Toes group!" Miss Wanda came back out on stage, getting more applause. After the audience settled down again she begin to introduce the next group.

"That girl in the purple is a natural," a woman whispered behind the BAU group.

"Definitely. She could go far," agreed another.

JJ and Reid exchanged a quick glance and smile, proud parents.

"She clearly didn't get your coordination genes, Pretty Boy," Morgan murmured, getting slapped on the thigh by Garcia in the process.

Over the next forty minutes, more groups came out. There was the 3-5 year olds doing jazz, the 6-9 year olds doing some ballet, and the 10-13 year olds doing contemporary. Then the 14-17 year olds came out to do few different styles. It was all quite enjoyable. Reid could see some standouts in each group, just like Ella, but all had some talent and had clearly worked hard.

Then Miss Wanda came back out. "Thank you all again for coming tonight. All of our students have been working so hard and it means the world to them to show you the products of that work. Before we leave tonight we have one more performance. This one is a little special as we let the students do the choreography. A few of our advanced students are also our teachers for our younger students and a few in particular, Monica and Jillian, were so impressed by some of their students that they have put together a mixed age group for you. We hope you enjoy!"

Reid looked over at JJ and raised an eyebrow. She simply shrugged, not sure if Ella was involved or not. Sandy hadn't said anything. The room went dark as the group took to the stage.

Suddenly a pop tune started, something Reid vaguely recognized. He knew it was a newer song. "Oh I love this JT song!" Garcia gushed. "Tape this too, Hot Stuff."

Reid noticed several of the teenagers, including Ella's teacher, along with a couple of kids from the 10-13 group on the stage. They had all changed into more casual clothes, T-shirts, shorts or leggings, tennis shoes and baseball caps. They started with just a few dancing, the others perfectly still. Then the tune shifted and the groups reversed, the others moving and some staying still. When the chorus kicked in, they were all moving, doing more hip-hop style dancing to the catchy beat about catching the feeling or something like that.

The next verse started and a few kids from the 6-9 year olds joined in. The older ones let them take the focus during the slightly slower verse and then joined in as it built back up to the chorus. He was really impressed with their synchronization and sharp movements. There were several quick steps and kicks, along with coordinating hand gestures to the song like touching their pockets or making wavy movements.

The song then reached a point of a slow down with just claps. That was went two kids from the 3-5 year old group and Ella came out, clapping to the beat and joining the group up front and center stage. Her father quickly took in her wardrobe change of teal leggings, a purple T-shirt with a cat on it and a jean vest. Her hair was in a baseball cap too. He immediately cheered for her, as did the rest.

"Get it God Baby Girl!" Morgan yelled as she beamed at them and continued to dance with the much older kids. The group had formed basically a pyramid shape with Ella as the point up front since she was the shortest and youngest. It also meant she couldn't see the rest.

Yet there she was, swinging her arms in time with the rest. Then she led them with some arm swings, being the first to do it and the rest cascading in. They bounced back and forth on their feet and did some running in place too. As the words repeated, so did their movements until the song started to slow down.

Ella started to clap over her head as a few of the older kids stepped forward and did some break dancing, spinning around on their backs. The song started to fad out as the two stopped spinning, the rest all striking a pose. Ella's pose was her arm crossed over her chest.

All the adults erupted into loud applause, getting to their feet for a standing ovation. Monica was quick to Ella, hugging her favorite student before the group took a few bows. Miss Wanda came out, followed by the rest of the teachers and all the other students. "That's all we have folks. Can we hear it once more for all our wonderful, hardworking students tonight?"

More cheers, including whistles – not _just_ from Morgan, could he heard as everyone took another bow before the lights came back up for everyone to start to head out. Since Garcia had secured front row seats for them, Reid was quick to head to the front of the stage.

Ella was getting hugs and high fives from some of the older kids, but quickly spotted her dad and ran towards him. "Daddy!" She reached the edge of the stage and bent down, making it easier to leap into his open arms.

"Elizabeth Rose, you were spectacular! I am _so_ proud of you sweetie," he gushed. Ella hugged him tight, her legs wrapping around his waist as her arms encircled his neck. He turned and kissed her cheek. "I don't know where you got your natural dancing skills, sweet girl, but you are _amazing_."

Ella pulled back a little and met his eyes. "I was?"

Reid nodded, gently tugging the cap off her head to get a better view of her matching brown eyes. "I promise, Ella. You were a star tonight." She grinned. "Did you have fun?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I love dance. I want to be a dancer when I grow up."

Reid blinked, processing that. It certainly wasn't a career path he had envisioned for her given her brain showing all the signs of following in his footsteps, but who was he to comment on traditional career paths? Besides, she was not quite three years old, surely she would change her mind several times as she grew up.

So why did he have this feeling he had just witnessed the first of many dances to come from his daughter?

"Daddy?"

Shaking his head of that thought for now he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well, if that's what you want to do than you will."

Ella sent him a huge smile before squealing, registering the rest behind him. He quickly set her down so she could hug JJ and the rest.

"Mr. Reid?"

He turned and saw Miss Wanda there. "Miss Wanda, quite the group of talented dancers you have."

The older woman smiled. "Thank you. Your daughter is one of them. I must say, I haven't seen a child take so quickly to choreography at her age in _quite_ some time. If she continues to have fun with it and grow, she could go far."

"How far?"

Wanda's smile grew. "Julliard. Broadway or some professional dance company." Reid's eyes widened. "Don't get me wrong, she still has a _lot_ to learn, but she's got a natural talent as well that can't be taught."

"Thank you."

She nodded and left him to his thoughts so she could greet another parent. He turned and soaked in Ella on Morgan's hip, happily chatting away with her family and Monica.

It was his paternal instincts that had kicked in earlier, not fear. He _had_ just witnessed a monumental point in his daughter's life after all.

Her _first_ dance.


End file.
